Love Will Find A Way
by T'Reilani
Summary: Interspecies romance is complicated sometimes. Movieverse Prowl/Riella.


**Blah. I should know better than to listen to "Love Will Find A Way" and "The Coming of the Dawn" at 11:30 P.M. Anyone want to read some of how Riella and Prowl fell in love? *sees no one complaining yet* Okay. Enjoy. There are cookies in the corner. *points***

**I own Riella and the plot-point inserts (T'Resta, etc.). Prowl belongs to Hasbro, the title belongs to the Disney people, and Vulcan belongs to…uh…I'm not sure, but not me. **

**Love Will Find A Way**

Riella stared at the sunset, not really seeing it. She had attempted quite literally every calming action, from meditating to exercising. Nothing was able to distract her from the pain in her _katra _- her soul - that resurfaced each time she received news from Vulcan. This time...well, it was not news that should have hurt. (As if any news _should _hurt a Vulcan!) Her younger half-sister, T'Resta, was getting married. Riella knew her parents were pleased, even though she was far too Vulcan to show it; this day had been a long time coming. It was a good match, and the two cared deeply for each other, at least as much as their people ever did. And they should; after all, they had practically grown up together.

She knew she should be happy for them, should be willing to accept it, but all she could feel was the pain inside that came from the knowledge that she might never experience that joy herself. As a half-human, she was not considered as a particularly sought-after bride; she had not been bonded at age seven, as was tradition. That had led to this situation; she loved an Autobot, and he loved her, but her family might never be willing to accept any relationship between them. They certainly hadn't been approving when she had tentatively suggested that there was some attraction between them – never mind what they would do if they knew the connection ran much deeper than mere attraction! Her stepfather had already implied that as soon as she returned home, they would find her a 'suitable mate' – _sentient,_ she had heard him add mentally, as if Prowl was not! – whether she wanted one or not.

"All I want is to be with him," she whispered to the sky. Irrational, but it was there. "Why is that difficult? Why is that wrong?"

Metallic footsteps echoed behind her, and she knew, without looking, who it was. "Hello, Prowl."

"Hello, yourself." Prowl sat down beside her. "Why are you sitting out here all alone? It's getting cold; aren't you uncomfortable?"

She had not noticed, but yes, she was cold. "Yes, somewhat. I just...needed to think some things through."

"Oh." Prowl went quiet for a moment before asking, "Should I leave?"

"No!" Riella was surprised at how vehement she sounded, how much she wanted him to stay with her right then. "I mean...I would like it if you would stay." She hesitated, adding quietly, "Please?"

Prowl reached down, cupping a hand gently around her back and guiding her closer to his side. "Of course I'll stay. It's what I planned on." One fingertip brushed the back of her head. "May I hold you? I can keep you warm. I know you're not used to low temperatures."

"All right." Normally, the Vulcan would have balked at showing such open affection, especially since they had not told anyone about their relationship yet, but tonight it simply didn't matter. She let Prowl pick her up and settle her in his lap, one of his arms wrapped around her shoulders while the other hand cradled her head against his chest. "There, that's better, isn't it?" he murmured, stroking her hair lightly with a gentle finger.

"Mm...yes..." Riella leaned into him, feeling warmer already. He always knew what she needed, and was more than willing to give it. Why had she not considered this option when attempting to calm herself?

"Mind if I ask what you were thinking about?" Prowl continued those soothing strokes on the back of her head.

Riella sighed heavily. "T'Resta's betrothed has set their marriage date. Finally."

"Ohh..." Prowl held her closer, and she nestled against him, comforted by the warmth of his spark and the knowledge that he loved her just as much as she loved him. "I'm sorry...I know it hurts you. I don't understand why they have to tell you these things. On Cybertron, bonding is private."

"It is Vulcan tradition, to inform the family members...I will be alright..." she whispered, turning to press her face against him as she tried to keep from crying. A single tear fell down her cheek, dropping onto his plating, and she sniffled.

"Riella...oh, Riella." Prowl bent down, nuzzling the top of her head gently, while his hand moved a bit lower to trace slow, relaxing circles on her back. "Shh, it's okay...it's alright..."

She huddled into his arms, a few sobs escaping. "I know...I am sorry..."

"Shhh..." Prowl pulled her closer, his frame curling around her slender body protectively. "I understand...it'll be alright, I promise. Someday...we'll be bonded, too."

"How can you be so sure?" Riella lifted one hand to brush across his chestplate, still slightly hesitant despite the pleasure that both of them derived from touch. When she'd first begun to suspect she was attracted to him, she had been extremely reticent to accept physical affection due to her Vulcan upbringing. Her people rarely showed affection even in private, and the first few times Prowl had tried to even hold her hand after that first kiss, she'd pulled away. He had gently persisted, and she'd learned that it could not hurt to show open affection, although admittedly she hadn't found the courage to announce that they were interested yet. "My family might never accept it. And you know how they are...they could not actually stop us, but they would not approve..."

"Because we love each other," Prowl answered, continuing to cuddle her close to his chest. "No one can change that. I'll never leave you alone again, and I know you won't leave me either. Your creators can have their planet; Primus, they can have the whole galaxy. Together, we have our own world. We're home together, even if we're in the middle of nowhere. If they'd ever truly felt like this, they would understand." He gently tipped her chin up so that she was looking at his face. She noticed that he'd removed his visor, revealing his electric-blue optics. "I never thought I'd find someone like you...I love you. You are my star, and somehow, we'll find a way." He bent down and gently kissed her on the lips.

She returned the kiss wholeheartedly, clinging close to him, only pulling back long enough to whisper, "I love you too, Prowl. And if you say we will be bonded, I know we will be. I trust you." Then she reached back up, wrapping her slender arms around his neck as they kissed again, finding comfort and hope in each other's embrace. And as she nestled close to her love, Riella felt, deep in her _katra_, as though a light had started to dawn.


End file.
